LIVEWIRE
by the-voiceless
Summary: With just one visit to the coffee shop, Tony Stark, will bend and twist and twirl to make you his new girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Knock.

Knock.

Picking up my bowl of ramen and slipping on my fleece socks, I came to the door to reveal the face of Tony Stark.

Very upset and very humiliated.

"It's 11:00..." Tony whispered.

"Yes. And I was right in the middle of watching Saw III."

"Ok. Well…when you were doing that, I was at the restaurant."

Silence.

"Waiting for you."

Silence.

"Alone."

I scoffed.

"I didn't think you were serious. So I just stayed in, watched Hellboy, and whipped up some Ramen. "

"Ramen? You picked noodles over a 5 Star Restaurant?"

"No, I picked noodles over you."

"This morning when I walked in at that coffee shop and saw you, I thought I died and went to heaven."

"How long have you been using that line?"

"Oh? You're a woman used to having rich, handsome and successful men calling you an angel of pure goodness and kindness?"

"I'm not interested."

"Interested in not having a date on a beautiful Friday night in the city where the streets are painted gold?"

"Yea. Goodnight."

"Ok. How about tomorrow night?"

"Goodbye!"

"How about Sunday night? How about in the morning? We won't even call it a date. We'll call it a casual morning breakfast get-together…"

"Goodbye…"

"Bailey-"

My hand clasped the door and slammed it in his face. Turning on my heel, my head rested on the door. It was true. I left Tony at the restaurant, alone and humiliated infront of the paparazzi while I sat at home, not lifting a finger to put on a dress.

"Bailey, I know you can hear me."

My eyes closed shut.

"I've got all night, angel face…"

"How did you know where I live?"

"Your mother. Lovely woman. She warned me you would slam the door on me."

I smirked, "Did she say anything about the dog?"

Silence.

"What dog?"

I opened my door and watched Tiberius bark and growl at Tony, showing his magnificent big teeth, snarling on hind legs and pouncing across the carpet.

Tony was absolutely terrified of dogs, which explained why he stumbled off the porch, fell backwards, somersaulting into the flower garden and back to his vehicle.

Closing the door, I quickly went to bed.

On my pillow, I heard nothing but barks and snarls and a car alarm going off.

Screeching tires making a getaway run.

In the morning, my dog, Tiberius was snuggled on the floor.

"What's that boy?"

I grabbed something from his large paws.

It was chewed and slobbery.

"What is that? A shoe?"

He snorted.

"Be happier if it would've been a lung or a liver…"

Getting up from bed, I cooked breakfast.

Making chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, sizzled bacon, and buttered toast with bowls of raspberries and blueberries and strawberries.

It was nearly 9:00 in the morning by then and there was another knock at my door. Knowing who it was on the other side of the door, I called for them to come in.

About 4 boys and girls came into my kitchen, and all 8 of them sat down with their napkins and silverware in hand.

"What's for today, Miss Clemens?"

"Pancakes with chocolate chips."

"Sweet!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you, Miss Clemens!"

"So what's going to be the soup of the day at the diner, Miss Clemens?"

"I don't know, yet. Maybe lobster bits or mushroom and onion. Something with pepper or salted pork."

"Sounds yummy."

The children were served breakfast and they ate every last bit of it.

Now, these kids weren't mine, but they were the neighbor kids.

I'm a cook at my father's diner and I've been known for my plates and desserts and specialties.

The neighbor kids come over every Saturday and Sunday to eat, talk, and have fun.

Since it was a workday, I had to get to the Diner as soon as possible. It was a slow Saturday morning rush, but it was the usual for me. There was a few orders for pie and desserts.

My father came into the kitchen.

"Bailey, sweetheart! Wash your hands and take off your hair net! We've got a special customer!"

"Who? One of the judges on American Idol?"

"No."

"The author of Twilight or Harry Potter?"

"Why you do say these? Now anything I say won't come anywhere near that."

"Ha! Sorry… who is it?"

"Come out! See for yourself!"

I hung up my apron and hair net and washed my hands.

I lifted the counter table door and viewed all the tables and booths, only to see a sharp suited man sitting with my dad, talking and laughing.

"Damn it, Stark…"

Both men looked up.

"Ah! Bailey, sweetheart! Sit on over here and meet the man of the hour!"

"I really think I should get back to work…"

"To hell with the kitchen, meet Tony Stark! Ironman, the one we see on TV."

"I know who he is, dad."

Tony stood up to shake my hand.

"Bailey, it's nice to see you again. My, what a lovely Diner you have here. Your pops is a real catch! We were just talking about all the racecar tournaments going on around town and it would be my honor… if I could treat your entire family to a show."

Dad beamed," Well, how about that! Bailey? What do ya say girl? Ain't he a sport?"

"You know I don't pay attention to those races. Plus, when did you two become best friends?"

"Right when he ordered a Strawberry Crepe. I couldn't help but shake his hand and sit him right down in this booth here and have a little chit chat."

"Riiight… I gotta get back to work. I'll see ya, dad," I smiled, but then frowned at Tony Stark," Bye."

While I went back to the kitchen, my dad and Mr. Stark continued their conversation about racecars and racing tournaments. Slowly into their 30 minutes of talking, the subject was changed.

Tony ordered a strawberry crepe and as soon as he took the first bite, he paused.

"You know, Mr. Clemens, this is the best damn crepe I've ever tasted."

"Really? My daughter is the one who makes it. Who makes all it. She's the cook of the Diner and well… of the whole family."

"Wow! What I wouldn't do to make her cook for me."

"You really mean that, Mr. Stark? If I can talk to her, maybe she'll accept your offer."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Bullshit! No! I'm sure she would be honored to cook for you. But all in all, do you mean to hire her part time or full time?"

"Full time would be asking too much. But what the hell! We're all adults here."

"Ain't that a hit! Mr. Stark….you got yourself a deal!"

Tony ate his breakfast, wiped his mouth, and stood up to straighten his suit. Mr. Clemens blinked and slouched in his seat.

"Also, if it wouldn't be too much, Mr. Clemens, that I would ask your daughter to a date."

"You want to date my daughter? Oh, boy. Last man to date my daughter got chewed out pretty good."

"Oh, what would I have to do, sir?"

Mr. Clemens lifted his foot on the table.

"Whatever you do, son…," he pointed his finger with one eye closed," Do not buy any of her dinners. Drinks. Do not give her a ride anywhere. Do not buy her clothes. Makeup. Jewelry. Shoes. Scarves. Pedicures. Medicures. Shoes. Cellphones. Or anything that she might use every day."

His voice was almost stoic and charming, predicting that future calamity that may befall on Tony Stark if he should fail.

"I am not working for you. Period. Nada! Zip! Nothing!"

"Alright, let me throw another card on the table. You cook for me. I'll give you whatever you want…without money."

"I don't want anything from you."

"What about I give you your dream job?"

I scoffed, "What do you know about what I want?"

"Well you want to go to college and major in the Culinary Arts…so how would you like to work at the Green Leaf Restaurant?"

Gasping, my hand tightened around my leg. Damn it. That was my dream job and I've been working so hard to try to go back to college and study more about the kitchen and traveling the world.

"That's the most…serious restaurant in the state. I can't just go in and get the job. I would have to audition or show them that I can cook and I can take the job seriously."

"Exactly. I already talked with the owner of the place and they said that you can work there if… you can cook for me. Cook for me and if I give the say so that you're the woman for the job, then… it's all downhill from there."

"You're… that's not… You're blackmailing me!"

"I'm only blackmailing you if you want the job. If you say yes, then I would be blackmailing you. If you say yes, then you cook for me, then you work for Green Leaf. If you say no, then you can continue to chose noodles every night over me. It's almost like flipping a coin."

"You bastard…" I seethed.

"Want and need are almost alike. You just have to find that fine line between them. They're both sides to a coin, like I said, and if I flip… which do you think it would be? Heads or tails?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What are these?"

"Jalapeños and green peppers…"

"These?"

"Walnuts and almonds."

"These?"

"Cheddar and melted chocolate."

"The whole table is covered. How do you know all of these will go together."

"Oh, come on. It'll mix. Saying you've never cooked before?" I asked Tony, slicing up the peppers into circles.

"I can't even make ice. When I was a boy I would always tell the maid to make me a sandwich. Take a bite. Then I'd want pizza. Take a bite. Then coffee."

"Coffee as a kid?"

"I was 13. So, if I may ask, what will you-"

"Don't."

"What? It was a simple question…"

"I don't like people asking me what I'm going to make. It adds pressure and then I get nervous…"

I turned on the stove.

"What if I do ask anyway?"

"You don't bite the hand that feeds you. Now quiet! I'm working."

Tony leaned against the fridge.

"Bailey-mind if I call you Bailey?- You have the most beautiful hands I've ever-"

I slammed down the bowl," Listen! I'm not working if you're going to sit there and flirt because-"

"What obligations am I going to have? Seems unfair. You cook and get your dream and do what you do best and all I have to do is eat? Get a flabby tummy and more dishes to wash?"

"Yes! Get out. Your distracting me…"

"Don't worry angel face, I got your back…"

For the next three days, he was like a chattering monkey. Getting every chance he had to make a comment about my legs, hands, and eyes.

So rules had to be established.

Opening the door to his room, I walked in with my hands on my hips.

"I have a problem…"

He sighed, "Oh, damn it, did you find my band-aid in your soup?"

His hand rubbed his elbow.

"What! Ew! That wasn't a boiled mushroom?"

"Well… At least I'll be the one to find it when I eat it."

Awkward silence.

"Ok, if I'm going to work here, I want to bring a friend to work."

He narrowed his eyes, "Like… a friend-friend? Or a boyfriend? Or a friend with benefits? Girlfriend?"

I closed my eyes, gaining patience.

"Just a friend to keep me company."

He stood up," Well, for the time being, you are my employee and whatever you want… I can make it happen…Because I am an easy going guy and I have a heart and a soul and a halo the size of a tire…"

"Thank you," I smiled.

"What's his name?"

"Tiberius…"

"What is that? Name of a famous boxer? Who is he?"

"Oh, I think you'll like him. He's very friendly: to me, anyhow."

"I'm not eating with him staring at me like that…"

"He's watching you enjoy your meal," I snickered.

"He's about to go for my throat. I can see it in his eyes."

"It's normal."

"He's slobbering all over my floor. You know how much that stings?"

"Don't be a wimp. You're Mr. Stark. Buck up! Strap a pair on. Now eat, damn it."

I pointed at his plate.

"My god, you're the first chef to ever say that to me. Others usually say 'Here the Dessert menu' and smile. Hoping for a big tip."

"It's 5:00, I'm headin' back. Come on, boy!"

I got my coat.

My dog came trotting behind me.

"Why not stay for awhile. You cooked this beautiful meal. Have it with me."

Ah! I was expecting him to flirt as soon as I walked in the door, but at the end of the day… this was icing on the cake.

"I'm allergic to carrots."

"Carrots. A rabbit's best friend. Interesting. How about some soup?"

"Onions make me cry."

"Salad?"

"Hate raisins."

"Ambrosia?"

"Marshmallows are too sweet."

"You always this picky? How about some water? Do you like water? Have a glass of water with me."

"I like soda."

I shut the door and went to my car. Ty hopped in the backseat and stuck his head out the window the entire time. By the time I got home, there was a box on my front porch. It wasn't a small box, but it was a big white box. It looked like a wedding gift box with a big white bow on it.

Shit.

I thought dad strictly told Tony that I didn't like gifts or anything else that he would give me.

Picking up the box, I went into my room and set it down on my bed. I just wanted to stab it. Unfortunately curiosity got to me. Even if it was a nice gift, I still didn't want it. Tony had to understand that there were limits for a boss and an employee.

The box was opened and inside was-

A nice…

Big…

Fat…

Nothing.

It must've been a hoax. I would ask him tomorrow.

"What's this?"

The box was dropped on the table. Tony smirked, folding up his magazine, and snapping bubblegum with his lips.

"What? Thought you'd like it."

"A box?"

"You said no gifts. So a box seemed better. Unless you want me to get you a gift, then I would have no problem getting you a necklace. Perfume. Shoes with the 13 inch heels. A leash or a muzzle."

"Muzzle?"

"For that four pawed hell hound of Satan you feed my leftovers and my shoes to…" he looked at Tiberius.

"Whatever. So what would it be tonight?"

"Hm… You've been working extra hard lately. You put extra whipped cream on my sundaes. No spit in my sandwiches. Chicken made extra burnt…"

He got up and picked up his magazine, flipped through some pages and held up a picture. It was in the dessert section, in the expert pages, reading the ingredients on how to make roasted chocolate covered marshmallow crème puffs with vanilla filling and strawberry tarts.

"How about tarts and pies? Even as a kid, I always liked pastries that you don't have to put in a bottle…"

"Alright, just let me get started," I responded, walking into the kitchen to start up the stove.

I tied my apron behind me tightly, then put my hair into a bun. Every little ingredient was made from scratch. The red and white fillings with vanilla extract. The flour was made, pounded, rolled out, and placed into a circular pan along with fresh cut strawberries with cherry crème poured into the middle.

The strawberries were mashed together in one bowl with blueberries and little bits of banana. The strawberries were being placed clockwise into the pan while the stove was heating up to 500 degrees.

After the pie dough was heated, turning the white flour into golden crusts, I placed vanilla crème on top with powder sugar. After 40 minutes of baking, the pie and the tarts were ready. Placing oven mittens on, I took out the pans and placed them out on the table to cool off. It would at least take 20 minutes to cool off.

Tiberius liked his nose and nuzzled my hand.

So I placed al the used pans on the floor. He loved licking the pans.

"If I could just say something…" Tony walked in," This looks delicious."

"Thanks."

"Another thing, I would very much like it if you could-"

"I said no. No. Hundred times no. No. No. No."

"What? I was just asking if you could join me for dinner. This is just a dinner. To replace the one you stood me up. It's only fair, doll face."

"Well, you can hire some other hussy to do that," I hissed.

I cut him a slice and put it on the table.

"Oh, you are definitely not a hussy."

"My answer is still no. I'm just an employee."

Tony nodded his head.

"Fine. You're fired."

I blinked," What!"

The world came crashing down on my head.

"No longer working here. Zip. Nada."

"Why!"

"Well I'm your boss and you're my employee. It's only natural."

He gave his smug smile.

I slapped down my apron, and slipped off my hair tie. I got my dog's leash and picked up my purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked, as I swiped up my coat and my car keys.

"What do you think! You son of a bitch, I'm going home."

Tony came up infront of me, blocking the doorway."Hold on. If you put down your keys, and stay inside this house, you're rehired," he paused, catching my attention," But if you do put down your keys, and you do stay in this house, then you have dinner with me."

"I don't want to eat with you, already! But I do want my job."

"It's a one way highway, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that. I need some time to think about it. First, I want to go home and cook my own dinner and eat it myself. Savor it. A-And you know what! I'm taking the pie and the tarts," I picked up the pans," That's right! I said it!"

"That's just being rude…" he called out behind me as I got in my car.

Tiberius barked and got in the car. Tony stood in his parking lot, arms crossed, watching me leave. Pressing my lips together, there was a small satisfaction. His image in the review mirror shivered, shaking, and he grew smaller and smaller as I drove. There was too much noise going on in my head, so the radio was turned on full blast.

My hands twitched, just thinking how stupid I was! I was on my way to my dream job, and I blew it. This can't be happening. As I was driving my car down the highway, I stopped at a red light, and sighed. People crossed and cars honked. Ty jumped to the front seat and poked his head out the window. He whimpered.

"I know, Ty," I petted his head," We'll think of something.

He barked.

I turned down the radio.

"Don't worry. I'll give you the pans after."

He barked out the window.

"Quiet."

He growled and barked again.

"What is it?"

Looking out his side of the window, I saw Tony in his silver Mercedes car. His windows were rolled down, he looked at me with his stunner shades, with this arm resting out the window. People were noticing this. My hands held the steering wheel tightly, totally shocked he would do this.

The light turned green.

"I've been thinking!" he shouted.

"Really! That's a first!" I shouted back.

Our cars were driving side by side, zooming down the highway. I could smell rubber burning. I saw the speed dial shiver as it reached 60 mph. My engine growled, getting louder and louder and louder each minute.

"How about we don't make it a date and we go to your place! Then I can have the pie!"

"No!" I shouted louder.

"How about I have half of the pie!"

"No!"

"How about just one piece!"

"NO!"

"Ok. Ok. What about the tarts! I still want my dessert!"

My heart began to pound in my chest, tightening my chest from frustration. I will tell my father about this.

The headlights down the road were coming closer and closer. The speed dial continued to shiver, but it began to slow down to 30 mph. The light turned red and both our cars screeched, halting to a stop.

"I have 6 cars and a Mercedes. We can do this all day," he smiled.

"Well I have a can of pepper spray and a dog! Plus I have your desserts hostage!"

Tony, filled with determination, drove up his car in the middle of the highway and pulled infront of my car. His tires screeched to a stop, and then exited his vehicle. My mouth fell open.

"Are you out of your damn mind!"

The light turned green but none of the cars moved. People rolled down their widows. They yelled and honked. Then people began to get out of their cars.

"Are you stupid! Move!" I yelled, sitting on my car window.

"No."

"Move. Get out of my way!" I revved my engine.

"No," Tony came to my window," I'll move my car if you agree that I come back with you to have my dessert and everyone- and I mean everyone," he looks at the traffic," Can go home happy."

"You're a… bastard," I hissed," fine! But this is not a date!"

I put the car in drive.

"Move!"

My car shoved him out of the way and made a wide turn around his car. Ty continued to bark. The radio was still playing. Ty whimpered and jumped in the back seat, pawing the window. He looked at me and pawed the window.

"No, Ty! Tonight, no one goes to sleep happy," I seethed.

My house was on total lockdown. The windows were shut and locked, and the doors were locked. The keys to all of them were in my pocket.

Blood boiled in my veins when the doorbell rang again. Ty began to bark. Just in case, I took off his collar, readying him for a vicious human meal. Out my window, a silver Mercedes was parked on the side of the road. Looking out my door's peep hole, Tony was standing there, waiting.

I didn't open the door

"Are we really going to do this again? Can you open the door?"

"I'm not opening the door."

"Then how am I going to get my-"

A pan was suddenly pushed through the doggie door. Knocking against his feet. I had no choice but to chuckle to myself.

"My pie…"

I didn't know what he was doing back there, but he did get his dessert.

He knocked on the door.

"What?" I called through the wood.

"Can I have a fork?"

Narrowing my eyes, I went to the kitchen to get his fork. Maybe this was another plan to get past the door, or perhaps not. I slid it through the doggie door again.

He knocked again.

"What?"

"Can I have a plate?"

Returning back to the kitchen, I came back with a paper plate. Once again, it went through the doggie door.

He knocked again.

"What!" I yelled, finally opening the door to look at him square in the eye.

Ty came up beside me and began to bark.

Standing there with a smile on his face, he held up a glass cup.

"May I, Ms. Clemens, have a glass of milk?"

"Drink from the hose for all I care," I slammed the door shut. Ty jumped back, but continued to bark, growling at the door.

After that moment, I didn't feel all that proud. But at the same time, I was happy that I eluded eating with him. The reason that I still didn't feel proud was that I lost my dream job, but I didn't want to sucked into Tony's game. There had been articles in the newspaper about his playboy antics and all his girlfriends; the kind of girls who would do anything for anyone who's rich.

"I took a bite," he called through the door," I tasted the tarts…"

My toes curled, feeling anxious.

"You're rehired."


End file.
